1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical stapling apparatus, and more particularly to surgical stapling apparatus having complementarily shaped staple anvil and staple cartridge surfaces.
2. Background of Related Art
There are several known types of surgical staplers specifically adapted for use in various procedures such as end-to-end anastomosis; circular end-to-end anastomosis; gastrointestinal anastomosis; endoscopic gastrointestinal anastomosis; and transverse anastomosis specific examples of staplers for these various procedures are for example, EEA™, CEEA™, GIA™, EndoGIA™, and TA™ available from United States Surgical a division of Tyco Health-Care Group, LP, Norwalk, Conn., with each stapler including an anvil which is adjustably approximated relative a staple cartridge. The staple cartridge typically has at least two laterally spaced rows of staples, which depending on the particular stapler may be arranged in a linear or non-linear fashion. The anvil includes staple deforming depressions formed therein which staple deforming depressions are aligned with the rows of staples in the cartridge. In use, each of the surgical staplers involves the gripping of tissue to be fastened, the ejecting of individual staples, the forcing of staples through the gripped tissue and the closing of the staples against the staple deforming depressions formed in the anvil of the stapler.
A continuing need exists for improved surgical stapling apparatus having means for enhancing alignment of the anvil with the staple cartridge in one of, preferably in both, a transverse and longitudinal direction during or upon approximation or mating of the anvil with the staple cartridge with tissue or material to be stapled therebetween.